who is your master?
by stardiva
Summary: hi every one. welll i have gotten a nuke story done finally. its a val day pressie for my poppets over on the nuke wiki open please and review. to those who review you will get a bottle of vanpagne. and some nuke balls Love diva


As he heard Luke close the door behind them Noah turned and spoke "Luke?"  
Luke turned to face his blind boyfriend ' yeah Noah, I'm still here." Noah smile (How Luke had missed that smile. and the way it lit up Noah's handsome features.)

Noah spoke " Could we.. Do you think we can go upstairs to my room." Luke went to his boyfriend's side. " Sure. yeah."Tentively Luke took hold of Noah's hand and queitly lead the way up to Noah's room.  
As they entered Noah's room, Noah spoke softly. "Could you close the door please."  
Luke responded sadly " Yeah sure, You want to be alone I understand its been a long day. I will be downstairs,if you need..." Noah reached out and took his boyfriend's hand 'Luke I don't want to be alone I don't want you to go. I want you to ." Luke closed the door and Noah heard the door click. Luke came back over to him and Noah gently gathered Luke in his arms. Luke's breath caught. It had been so long since Noah had touched him in this intimate way since the whole mess with Noah's ex flim advisor Mason Jarvis had come between them,  
"Noah?" Luke asked scarlessly daring to breath. " What do you want to do? Do you want any thing? Can I get you any thing." Noah gently managed to kiss his boyfriend's longing lips and the lips responded eagerly.  
Noah pulled away " I want you to take off your clothes and lay on my bed.I want to feel remember the way your body feels"  
Luke took off his clothes and did as he was told. "Noah, I am ready." he breathed horsely. Noah made his way to the bed. When he felt Luke reach for him Noah stopped him " No Luke this is my room and my rules. I am master in this room. You are to do nothing but You are to remain still as I touch you. do you understand?" Noah heard the whimpered reply 'Yes master oh god yes my master I will obey."  
Noah began his fingers journey by running them through his boyfriends hair. It felt so thick and soft to his touch. He heard his boyfriend moan with pleasure. Noah's fingers made their way down Lukes face, Noah could see in his minds eye this face,  
he loved this face. He smiled as his fingers came to one of his very fave spots on his luciano's face. Luke's Dimples. his fingers lost themselves in thoses dimples.  
then made their way to Luke's lush lips. " Say my name Luciano. Tell me you love me. Who you belong to." Noah commanded firmly but softly.  
Again Luke whimpered softly" Oh Noah, I love you. I adore only you. And I belong to Noah Mayer Now and forever. And No one else."  
" Noah smiled as his fingers continued their exploration of his beloved Luke's body.  
Luke's body shivered as Noah touched him. His cock iched as it harded with each touch Noah gave his body. much as he wanted to seek out relief but he didn't dare do any thing. This was Noah's show. He was in charge. Noah knew where Lukes hands were. They were, he knew clutching and unclutching the bedding. Noah's hands roamed over his lovers body. Like Luke he had missed this. They had fought their way back to each other and had won despite Noah's Blindness.  
As he came to where he knew Lukes cock was, he suddenly became watched as Noah took a step back and gently fell to his knees. Rising from the bed Luke went to his side. "Noah are you ok? Whats wrong? did I do somethi,," Noah felt Lukes arms around him. Noah snuggled in the warmth of the naked body 'I'm ok." Luke kissed his cheek " What can I do. Name it and I will do it." Noah put his hand on the bare arms that held him, " I want,I want you to make love to me Luke."  
Luke help him up and lead him to the bed. " May I undress my master." Noah nodded "Yes I would like that very much."Luke helped him off with the sweatshirt he wore " Luke?" Luke gently touched Noah's chest " Master?" Noah sighed contendly " Would you kiss me as you undress me?" Luke gently kissed his shoulder. "Yes my Master.i will obey." He kissed Noah's chest before his hand made its way to Noah's zipper.  
Noah sighed contently as he felt his underwear and jeans drop to the floor. He felt Luke drop to his knees and kissed the tip of Noah's erection. He felt Luke's lips on his cock gently kissing it and giving it tender little it was there, in that room that the blonde slaveboy pleasured his dark haired Beautiful master. 


End file.
